Increíble, pero inevitable
by Ryougi
Summary: Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Kotetsu comienza a pensar en lo mucho que aprecia al chico de cabellos rubios dormitando al lado suyo. ¿Shonen Ai? KotetsuxBarnaby


**Fandom**: Tiger & Bunny  
**Pairing**: Kotetsu x Barnaby  
**Género**: Romance  
**Warning**: Ninguna  
**Rate**: T

**xxx**

Costaba dimensionarlo y a veces se cuestionaba cómo es que había terminado en todo ése inusual mundo. No es que le aterrase el panorama, pero si le parecía de locos que las cosas se hubiesen desatado de esa manera…

Kaburagi Kotetsu jamás se habría imaginado que de una rivalidad surgida inicialmente con su compañero llegaría a formar un vínculo tan íntimo que rompía barreras y era mucho más intenso que una amistad.

Nunca supo quién o cómo fue que comenzó todo, pero ahí estaba, compartiendo su dormitorio y su cama con el conejo de cabellos rubios. Barnaby dormía con suma calma a su lado, algo aferrado a la almohada y a su brazo pero parecía ser imperturbable por todo lo que le rodeaba, haciéndole sentir una envidia tremenda al moreno quién no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

…¿Y cómo hacerlo si se perdía mirando las facciones de su durmiente conejo?

Le enternecía verlo con una expresión casi angelical, constatar su torso desnudo en la oscuridad del cuarto haciendo un exquisito contraste con lo pálido de su tono de piel… además se perdía con esos carnosos labios ajenos y esas largas pestañas suyas.

"Agh…" Se quejó el moreno bufando en baja intensidad, poniéndose el brazo libre sobre la frente y cubriéndose los ojos para evitar cualquier otra clase de pensamiento indecoroso sobre su pareja. Porque eso eran sino desde hace ya algunos meses y los tenía ahora conviviendo bajo la residencia Kaburagi, intentando formar una especie de extraña pero encantadora familia en compañía de su hija Kaede.

"No puedo dormir…" Se volvió a quejar el tigre tratando de ladear parcialmente su torso para ver si con ello podía lograr lo esperado, pero no había caso. Ni pegar un ojo podía en dicha postura, sobretodo si consideraba que Barnaby estaba apoderándose de más de la mitad de la cama sin que nadie lo molestase y le amenazaba a él de paso con pasar de largo contra el piso.

"Oi, Bunny muévete un poco me vas a botar." Pidió con gentileza cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente a su conejo. Barnaby al escuchar la voz del moreno resonando en su oído hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda enrollándose con la sábana.

"Déjame dormir, Kotetsu-san." Masculló sin abrir un solo ojo, convertido en un ovillo humano sobre la cama. Las labores como héroe cobraban factura.

"Qué cariñoso eres." Acotó el moreno arqueando un poco las cejas. Acto seguido volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama, sin peligrar ya de caerse del colchón. Sus brazos se extendieron y sin dar previo aviso atajaron entre los mismos el cuerpo de su rubio, hundiendo el rostro en el pequeño hueco dejado por la unión del cuello con el hombro de Barnaby. "Así creo que estoy mejor, ¿Tú no?"

Barnaby recién allí pestañeó, sonrojándose ligeramente por el ataque de improviso del Tigre. Sin embargo, sólo limitó a sonreírse con la cara hundida entre las sábanas a las que se aferraba y pasó sus brazos para aferrarse a los ajenos manteniendo la unión de los cuerpos.

"Mhn…" Asintió medio adormilado. "Me gusta más así."

"Debería grabarte Bunny, suenas muy divertido cuando hablas cansado." Bromeó el moreno a lo cual Barnaby sólo refunfuñó sin poder articular alguna frase coherente, el sueño le vencía. "Está bien, ya no te molesto. Sé que son las 3 de la mañana pero no me podía quedar tranqui—"

"Kotetsu-san, sólo duérmete."

"De acuerdo." Kotetsu resignado se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Barnaby e intentó cerrar los ojos sin mucha pesadez para conciliar el sueño. El silencio inundó la habitación y para cuando el tigre planeaba finalmente dormitar algo le interrumpió en el momento preciso.

"Kotetsu-san." Llamó el rubio.

"¿Mhn?..."

"Te amo. Buenas noches." Dijo atropelladamente el más joven, sin moverse ni un ápice de su sitio. Kotetsu en cuanto sólo pudo abrir sus ojos castaños y se sonrió con gusto sobre el hombro desnudo de Barnaby.

"Igual yo. Ya duérmete o me sentiré culpable si te veo ojeras en un par de horas más." Admitió sin decir nada más para interrumpir el sueño de su pareja.

Kaburagi Kotetsu era un hombre agradecido a pesar de que la vida hubiese traído bastantes desgracias a su rutina, le había puesto en el camino a un singular rubio del cual era adicto y lo necesitaba tanto como Barnaby pudiese necesitarlo a él.

El conejo no era reemplazo de su esposa, ni tampoco una excusa para poder sentirse todavía como un hombre que no ha caído en un estado deplorable producto de la edad. Barnaby Brooks Jr. Era mucho más que eso.

Bunny era su mejor amigo y era la persona que más amaba en el mundo junto a Kaede en ése preciso momento.

Su sueño fue vigilado por la agradable sensación de tener a su pareja cerca y no tardó en caer dormido profundamente al igual que el rubio.

Horas después, Kaede se asomaría por el umbral de la puerta en pijama y saltaría sobre la cama para despertarlos a ambos. Porque nada importaba más allá de disfrutar de la unión en familia tan especial que ellos tenían.

**xxx**

Corto y no muy especial. Me encanta Kotetsu ;_; y me encanta verlo con Bunny como pareja~

En fin, es mi primer fic de T&B por lo que acepto tomatazos y piedras gracias 8D.

**Ryougi.**


End file.
